Life Begin Anew
by Darksundemise
Summary: I had everything. A job, a loving girl, a wonderful son, but it was all torn away from me in a petty war and when I respawn, I'm completely lost and I meet new people and a new girl. My life has began anew. Based off of three mods: Flan's Gun Mod (you should check it out), industrial craft, and the mob talker mod. It's my first story, I encourage constructive criticism. Thank you.
1. Deception and a friend's courage

Chapter 1: Deception and a Friend's Courage

"Get ready for this man, we can not lose this battle or we will not see another day of sun." My friend Jeremy told me. " I know, but what if I don't return... Emily wont be able to raise little Nathan alone..." I replied just as we drove over the hill. "Jason...you will see her again, I'm not going to let you die on me you idiot." He joked trying to raise the mood. " Heh, you always would do anything to save my ass wouldn't you." I said.

I wasn't normally a very friendly person but when I Jeremy in a cave we became quick friends and then he saved me from a skeleton with a crazy bow. I'm not exactly big either but he didn't care in the slightest and he was one of the bigger people in the village and it amazed people he would be friends with someone like me. If you hadn't guessed we lived in the world of minecraftia. However we are at war with the Overlords. Even more surprisingly, no causalities have been lost due this war and it is quite amazing. But injuries come at an extended rate.

We then heard a gunshot and then hissing. Our truck flipped from the lost air. "AGH!" I screamed as I hit the side of the truck. I then quickly crawled from the wreckage to see the people in our village running from a primed nuke. I saw my girlfriend. "NOO!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and then nuke exploded causing flames to erupt around their bodies including my son and my girl.

I then stood up as fast as I could and ran to the radiated area just as I was grabbed and dragged away. "JASON...SHES GONE!" Jeremy yelled over the sounds of war. "I'M GOING TO FUCKING FIND HER!" I screamed at no one in particular. "JASON...LISTEN TO ME, THERE ARE HUNDREDS OF THOUSANDS SPAWN POINTS AND WE HAE NO IDEA WHERE THEY RESPAWNED!" He yelled at me. I then quit fighting. "Emily..." I muttered.

I saw my sergeant shaking hands with the enemy general. I quickly grabbed my M1911 and ran to them. I jammed my gun under his chin and threatened to blow his brains out. "You bastard...my son and my girlfriend died from this and you shake his hand..." I said just as i noticed something. "You planted the nuke didn't you!" I yelled spitting on his face. "Yes...there is no room for those mutts in the new world order and you may join, just put the gun down." He said. I then pulled the trigger just as I was hit over the head with cobble. I drop to the ground still conscious. I see a revolver barrel in my face.

Jeremy knocked the guy holding it over just as he shot missing my centimeters but still cutting into my skin. Fueled by rage I rush to him and then another gunshot, this time a sniper rifle but it wasn't aimed at me. I look up and see a blood spot growing on Jeremy's chest. "NO!" I screamed and ran to him.

Then I heard the last gunshot. And then I felt the cold embrace of death. "No..." I muttered with my last ...


	2. A broken Man in A Broken Spawn

**Chapter 2: A broken man in a broken spawn**

I awake hours later with it being nighttime outside. I know this from the broken roof in the spawn I'm currently in. " No..." I whispered to myself realizing what I lost earlier. I take quick look around and take in my surroundings. "Oh my god" I say, realizing where I am. " I'm in the spawn lost to time." I say getting excited. I quickly run to one of the chests and look inside knowing of the treasure to be found within this amazing place. I know I'll need all the supplies I want to get back to my village. Then sadness overwhelms me when I remember it was all destroyed and I'm just one all the people who died there.  
I continue to look in the chest and take the blade inside. It's and obsidian blade with a fuller of diamond. The crossguard and pommel are made of emerald with a gold grip covered in strong leather. The scabbard is equally beautiful with its emerald locket and chape and the rest being iron. "Holy shit..." I say realizing what I'm holding, "It's a piece of the fabled equipment of Notch!" I say very excited. " Those never break ya' know." I heard.  
I quickly turn around to see a sight of pure horror. Herobrine staring right into my soul with his pure white eyes. "Please don't kill me!" I yell pitifully. "Kill you? Why would I do that? You are the harbored of the will of Notch. I am here to simply give you this message, it also seems you don't understand what the power of that blade you are holding is." He replies. "As for killing you, just don't irritate me mortal. Come." He continued  
I follow him through a door way into a sight of sheer majesty. "No-notch!" I say bowing. "Stand Jason." He says. I quickly stand to my feet and scan the room. I see walls of stone brick with moss on some and cracks in others. The floor is oak and the roof is stone. "Jason, you no longer in your previous realm yet it will seem the same and the same rules will apply but your guns will no longer work." He says "And do not worry about anyone from your previous realm, you won't see any of them, condolences about your son though." "Tha-thank you notch..." I reply quite fast. " You will meet new friends and enemies. Your destiny will reveal itself when I deem you ready." Notch says. "Now go and go explore this new world, your first friend will arrive soon and I want you to be ready for their arrival." "Okay, I will be ready, and thank you for this new life Notch. "I say. " Your welcome and Jason, here." he says tossing me a ring which I recognize immediately, it was the ring I was going to propose to Emily with. " I don't know what to say..." I say. No reply which causes me to look around and i realize im alone.  
I walk back out and see a suit of chain armor and a note. I pick up the note and read it. It read "Jason use this for protection and when you get out of the spawn you will begin you adventure and you need to search for the armor that your sword shares. Be ready for once you do find the rest of the armor, your final battle will begin and when that is over we will explain to you your future if you survive."  
I put on the armor and look for the exit. I see it and head over but when I get there I notice its parkour. "No..." I muttered.  
"""" Years earlier""""  
_ "'C'mon!" Jeremy yelled. I began the parkour and as always I got to my "wall". "I can't do it!" I yelled." YES YOU CAN!" He yelled back. I decided to try for and began to sprint and jumped but before the jump I stuttered. "AGH!" I screamed as i hit the ground breaking my leg in the process. I soon lost consciousness._

""""Present Day""""  
"I will do this for you Jeremy" I mutter, as i begin my sprint flawlessly making all of the jumps. "HELL YEAH!" I yell excited that I finished it. I continue down the hall way and I round a corner and come face to face with a creeper. "Oh shit..." I say as I sneak away noticing a lot of zombies coming after me. I get hit in the head and I am rendered unconscious.

**A/N: I couldn't wait to get the next chapter out so here it is and remember reviews are very welcome. Thanks For Reading.**


	3. a New Friend and a Base

**A/n Here's Chapter 3 guys and thank you, other personalities for my first review! So here's the new chapter guys and I'm going to try to get at least 2 out a day for the first bit until I get in the habit of writing longer chapters.**

"Jason, time to wake up. Nathan is crying again can you please take care of him?" Emily says. "Yeah babe." I say as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I walk over to his crib and look in. I rear back from the horror I see in there. "Oh my GOD!" I scream. I see my son completely covered in third degree burns. "No..." I say. I turn around and see Emily the same way as Nathan. "Jason... why did you leave us?" She asked with her voice full of blame and sadness. "You were already dead and I couldn't do anything about it." I replied. " My life was worthless to you, you decided to kill your sergeant rather than even ATTEMPT to save me OR Nathan you sick bastard!" She screamed at me this turning quite scary. "No,no,no, I would love to have you in my arms again but it can't happen..." I reply feeling weakened. "YOU WILL NEVER HOLD ME OR NATHAN!" She screamed. She then ran at me her eyes completely white. She reached me seemingly instantly. "AGH!" I shouted. She then jammed her fist in my stomach.  
"AGHHH!" I scream out in pain from the hit. She then reared back for another hit. I closed my eyes and prepared for the strike but it never came. I opened my eyes and she was gone. I see Notch and Herobrine. "Jason we give you one chance to begin a completely new life. We can turn back time and make you 15 again. But only if this is what you desire and we can't undo this." Notch said. "Do you want this gift? You will lose all memories of people and events after the age of fifteen but you will still remember your quest." "I accept." I state. An orb suddenly appeared in front of me and it glowed with wonderful light. "If you truly accept touch the orb and you will wake as the younger you. This is undoable and you will never remember those from you erased future." Notch stated again. I touched the orb.  
A sudden pain filled me as my limbs shrank very slightly and I soon passed out from the dream to wake up in reality. I scan my surroundings not knowing how I got here but then I remember the spawn. "Ah fuck..."I say under my breath looking in the mirror near my bed." I all sorts of messed up jeez." I took notice of how I looked fifteen. I look at the dresser and see my stuff on in along with a note. I pick it up and read it.  
"I hope you slept well and I left all your stuff here, I'm the one who rescued you so please rest as much as you need.  
-Cupa"  
"Well, I need to thank who ever this Cupa person is for saving my ass." I say. I walk out of the room into the living room and see a girl sleeping on the couch whom I'm guessing is Cupa. I look at the kitchen and start to walk over so I could head outside until she woke up but as my luck would have it, I kick the only can in the room.  
"Huh?" I hear. My first though was " OH SHIT! RUN DUMBASS!" but i figured she probably wouldn't kill me because she DID save my life. "Oh good morning!" She says in a cheery voice. "Yeah, so I guess your Cupa?" I say turning around to face her. "Yep!" She replies, and your the idiot who was in the old spawn." She jokes. "Well it was just where I respawned" I say. "Respawned?" She says sounding VERY confused. "Don't all humans know about respawning?" I thought. "Wait your human?" She asked starting to sound excited.  
"Yeah, aren't you?" I reply. "No silly I'm part creeper!" She says. I just about faint from hearing that. "Well where I'm from we don't have, uh, creeper humans." I say. "Just call me a hybrid, and that's quite odd, we a lot of hybrids around here and it's rare to meet a full human." She explained, " Well I guess your hungry, let me fix breakfast." "Um, ok but I can make my own." I say. "It's ok, I like cooking!" She replies cheerfully. " Ok then! Oh, by the way, how old are you?" I ask. "Fifteen. "She replies. "What a coincidence, I am to!" I reply.  
"Breakfast is done!" She says. She turns around and I get a good look at her. What I notice is she's a ginger, amazing emerald green eyes, perfectly pale skin, an amazing smile, and a small amount of freckles across her nose. To put it short, HOT!  
She hand me a plate of eggs. "Whoa, I didn't know you could eat eggs!" I say " Yeah I didn't know until a couple weeks ago either!" she says with a slight laugh. I take one bite and realize how great they tasted AND how hungry I was. I then began digging in to the food and within minutes I'm done. "Those were delicious!" I say "Glad you liked them." Cupa replies. "Well I need to use the bathroom, where is it?" I ask. "Door on the left of the bedroom." She says and walk in and close the door. I reach in my pocket and feel a ring. I pull it out an look at it. It's engrave " With this, you will never be alone." "Where did I get this?" I wonder.  
I finish up in the bathroom and head out and see Cupa on the couch. "You know, you didn't have to let me have the bed, I would have been fine on the couch." I say. " Well you looked in really bad shape so I didn't think you should have been forced on the couch, and anyway, what is your name?" She asked  
"Jason." I answer. "Oh and that blade looks beautiful, how did you craft it?" She asks. "I found it in the ruins." I answered her. "Ah, makes sense, random things are constantly showing up in there." She tells me. Then we both here a large boom come from the yard. We both rush out and see nothing but a quick scan of the area show a cave in the side of the mountain. "Was that there earlier?" I ask Cupa. "No..." She replied. We slowly walked to the crater in the wall and look inside to see the cave heading deeper into the earth. I walk in and slowly descend into the earth with Cupa right behind me. We come across a ravine and look around. We were standing on a bridge with a ladder to floor which was lava with glass covering it. "Who built this?" I ask. "I don't know..." Cupa replies. I walk to the ladder and climb down. Once on the floor I realize this is an base. I open a chest and see a strange ingot in it. I look at it and I realize its copper. "Cupa, this is an ancient base!" I shout up to her as she climbs down. I see that under her creeper hoodie she's not wearing any shorts and she had green panties on. She notices me looking. When she gets down she walks over to me and slaps me across the face. "OUCH...sorry." I quickly apologize. "Damn right your sorry and don't do it again!" She says looking furious. " I really am, just got the thoughts of a fifteen year old boy." I joke trying to get her to quit being mad at me. "Ok, just don't do it again ok?" She asked. "So what do you think of this base?" I ask. "I think I would like to move down here and use it!" she says back to her cheery self. "Well, we better get busy!" I say.

**A/N Please remember to review guys, I'd love to hear what you think I could improve on**


	4. The First Run in

**A/N here's cha****pter 4 and as for using the name cupa, I'm not good at coming up with names and thanks for all the views guys! If I could I'd give you all cookies!****So on to the story.**

"So where should we begin, I mean this place is not in the best shape ever." I say. "ALL THE MORE FUN!" She yelled, quite loudly i might add. "Well we need a lot of stone bricks, do you have a lot of cobble?" I say turning around to see her setting up a crap ton furnaces. "Oh my god..." I say. "WAY ahead of you!" she says with a cheeky smile. "Well, I'm going to start hauling crap down here from the house, anything you want me to leave?" I ask.

"No, go ahead and bring it all down." She told me. I started climbing up the ladder and at the top i drag myself on to the walkway. I head to the mouth of the cave and head outside almost being blinded by the sun. "You two seem to have become fast friends, yes?" I hear Herobrine's unmistakable voice. "Yeah, it's what you and Notch wanted right?" I asked him. "It's what Notch wanted, as for myself I don't think I could care less. My brother just wanted me to check up on you two, but I'm feeling generous so here." He says as he hands me a bag. "A bag?" I ask. "Even full it won't weigh you down at all." He tells me.

"Well thank you, Herobrine." I say "Do NOT expect me to be like this at all times." He says. "Got it." I reply somewhat frightened. I head into the house and start packing things and had a bright idea. I stuffed as much crap as I could into each of the bags I had then put them into the bag Herobrine gave me. Just as he told me, it was lighter than a feather. I went back in the cave and climbed down the ladder. When I made it down and found Cupa messing around in the storage room. "Here!" I say tossing her the bag. "What's this?" she asks. "Open it." I say and she then opened it and had a look of surprise on her face. " How did you manage to get all this in there?" She asked.

"It's a bag Herobrine gave me, he said he was feeling generous, pretty cool right?" I ask. "Seems like a very useful bag to have in this world, hey can you go repair the wall over, here." She said handing me some stone brick. "Yeah, on it." I said as I walked towards the hole. I started patching it as I heard a scream and I ran back to the storage room and i saw Cupa being dragged through a new hole in wall. I ran to her only to have yanked farther into the cave.

"JASON! HELP!" I hear her scream "I'M COMING!" I yell back as I quickly start heading into the cave and I notice something strange. The temperature in here feels warmer than the other part of the cave. I start to head down further noticing the temperature getting very hot.

"What the hell..." I say trying to find the source of this heat. "NO!" I hear a shrill scream. "Cupa!" I say as start to run. I run into another ravine, only this one didn't glass over the lava. I slowly head over the bride and I see red eyes in the darkness. They rush me just as I drew my sword. I get it out just in time as the black monstrosity got to me. I forced my sword through it's chest.

My blade started glowing as the creature died. "What the hell is that thing." I ask no one in particular. I start to feel stronger as the blade stops glowing. "The weapon will make you stronger with each kill of those demons, but remember your true mission." I heard Notch's voice.

I nod even though no one is around to see me. I Start to head to the other side of the bridge where the monster came from and I hear Cupa scream in pain. I start running and I am confronted with a sight of torture, the bastards were beating here with a whip.

I jump over the rail and slice the one of the creatures head off and turned to the other. He looked confused but angered and rushed me. I jumped out of the way and when he was looking away I shoved my weapon through his skull. " Cupa...I'm here." I say noticing she's barely conscious. "Get me out of here..." She says as she loses consciousness. "I will." I say lifting her onto my shoulders.

I head to the stairs and start climbing up them taking notice of how this looked like an old hospital. All the floor was tile, the walls being the same, but I didn't understand why there were four pillars that were around the operating table. I head back out to the bridge and head back across. Once to the base I cover the hole with dirt and build a crude bridge up to the bridge and go back and pick up Cupa.

I slowly trudged up and once there I exited the cave. I walked back into the house and cleared the table and set her down. I looked at her injuries and got some needle and thread from the medical cabinet and set out to sow the lacerations back up. I hear zombies outside and realize it's night. I finish with her injuries and take her to the bedroom and lay her down on the bed. "Jason...where are...we?" She asks. " Back home, your safe, do you want some food?" I ask. "Yes...thank you..." She says.

I head into the kitchen and make some stew for her. I bring it back too her. She quickly eats it and I take the bowl back into the kitchen. I walk back into the bedroom. "Good night, Cupa." I say. " Please stay in here with me." She say pleadingly. I understand why she wants me to stay, but I see a problem. "There's only one bed in here." I tell her. "I don't care, we can share this one." She says with a set of puppy dog eyes. "Ok, I guess you need some sort of companionship tonight." I say as I lie down next to her and put my arm around her. "Thank you Jason..."She says as she drifts off to sleep. "Your welcome." I say as sleep overtakes me.

I see a table with Notch and Herobrine at it talking. Yet I can easily make out what they are saying. "Think he can actually do it?" Herobrine asks Notch sounding somewhat worried." I hope but he is the strongest human I know of, and he has access to the armor, he just has to find it." I hear Notch explain. " And he's already slain three of the demons, I have complete faith in him." "But what if he joins them and helps them destroy us?" Herobrine asks his older brother. " He won't, Jason come." Notch says knowing I was there. " how did you know I was there?" I ask as i walk over. "Well i did give you access to aether in your dreams so I figured you'd be here considering it's night on the over world." He explains " And now you know of true consequences of your actions. Please do not fail me." He continues. " I wont." I tell him. "Then my trust is well placed, now go, you should wake up soon." He says as my vision goes blurry and I return to the over world.

** To those who where reading when I took this down, I'm sorry but my paragraphs turned into a mega paragraph and I needed to fix it so sorry.**


	5. A Rescue Gone wrong

**A/N Here's the next chapter for my story guys! **

I awake hours later and look next to me and see Cupa still sleeping. I get up slowly so I didn't disturb her. I walked out of the room and went into the kitchen when thoughts suddenly started flooding my mind. "Why did she want me to sleep in the bed with her? Does she like me?" I wondered. She walked out rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Ah...crap..." She says.

"You still in pain?" I ask her. "Yeah...quite a bit..." She replies. "I'll go look for something to help with the pain," I told her "You stay here and rest, I'll be back soon." "Okay..." She replied.

"Bye." I say. "Be safe." She says. I head outside and look around. The trees are casting shadows across the house. I head into the forest and begin look for herbs. I keep heading deeper into the forest, looking for any sort of herb that might prove useful.

I begin to notice a strange smell. It smells like burnt flesh. I draw my sword and walk towards the smell and I notice the temparature becoming very hot. I continue to move towards the smell and I hear laughing. "He is weak, let's kill him now." No, we wait." "SOMEONE HELP!" I hear from multiple voices. I climb under a bush and look and I see an encampment of those demons with a boy.

I move closer towards them and then the floor gives out and fall into a cave. I lose my blade in the cave but I still see it. "Look who we caught in our cave." One of them cackled. "Let us GO, or I will kill ALL of you!" I yell. "Who you and this boy?" One says laughing. I hear chains coming from the cave and a loud boom, boom, boom. I hurry to my sword and grabbed it noticing the emerald pommel was now red like redstone.

I turn around and I'm confronted with a truly horrifying scene. A monster, bigger than an enderman height wise and wider than anything I've ever seen. "Oh...well I might be fucked here..." I mutter just as it rushed me. I rolled to the side and I struck it in the side only to find it as hard as obsidian armor.

I jumped back just as it swatted at me and jammed my sword in a chink in its armor. It roared in pain and I get a good look at it. It's like the demons, completely black with red eyes.

"red eyes...RED EYES!" I shout just as i had an idea. It's eyes are very large. I jump in it's hand and I climb up to it's head. I bring my sword down into it's eye and I keep pushing while it struggles to get the sword out. I feel a break as I hit brain and it's dies from the attack.

I pull the sword out and the monster begins to dissolve and I absorb some sort if power from the monster. I look at my armor and through the chain I see some strange marks appearing on my arm. I take a look around at my surroundings and all I see is a path farther into the cave so I head down and i see a ladder. I climb up into some sort of watch tower. I see the boy tied to a post on a stage.

"Oh fuck!" I say as I realize they were about to execute him. I quickly scan the area for any type of ranged weapon and I spy an odd looking weapon. I pick it up and it says its a sniper rifle. "What the hell?" I ask no one in particular but I look through the scope and realize I can kill the executioner.

I take aim pull the bolt back and push it back hearing a click. I pull the trigger. 'CLICK' "Oh no..." I mutter.

""''Back in chapter 2""""

"Guns don't work here" Notch said.

""""Present""""  
They bring out a sword and look around again and I see an obsidian bow, a lot like my sword. I quickly grab it and an arrow and take aim a little bit too late. I look back and see them bring the sword down and they cut his head off.

"NO!" I shout shooting the demon that looked the most like the leader. Killing him instantly. I jump down and start killing all of them within sight. I stab one through the chest and pull out my sword and swing it at another cutting his head off.

I attack another hitting him in the leg breaking it, I then hit him in the middle of the forehead killing him too. Then, darkness overcame as the mark on my arm glowed like glowstone. I hit another causing a poof of ash swing behind me hitting yet another. I then turned to the final one, my eyes a bright white just like Herobrine's.

I throw my sword hitting it in the stomach rendering him immobile. I yank the weapon out and cut off his head in one clean stroke. I then lost consciousness.

"He has one the first battle, yet it is still only one of many." I hear notch say. "Am I still...alive?" I ask. "Yes, Jason, very much, you are unconscious in the middle of that camp that you destroyed." Notch told me. "You have unlocked the power of my blessings, or curses depending on how you look at it." Herobrine told me. " The marking?" I ask. "Proof of my blessing." Herobrine replied, "You will need them for the final battle for when you save this world, now go, you need to get back to Cupa. Here." He continued handing me a bottle.

I then woke up with the bottle in hand. I stood up and realized I had TWO peices! Four left until I can kill whoever Notch is talking about. I also realize its nighttime.I begin to head back to the house slowly walking through forest. I see the light in the building and I see Cupa looking out the window. I knock so i didn't scare her and I walked in. I was instantly caught in a large hug from her.

"Where have you BEEN!" She shouted obviously worried I was dead. "I found an ecampment of those demons and I ended up destroying it. There was a boy there but I wasn't fast enough to save him and they killed him on stage before I killed all of the bastards..." I say, "Here, I got this from Herobrine." "What is it?" She asked. "Drink it, it'll help with your injuries." I said. She quickly downed it. Her cuts healed before our eyes.

"That feels so much better!" She said, returning to her bubbly self."Thsnk you!"

She then dragged me into an embrace which ended with a kiss on the lips from her. My suspicions were confirmed that she liked me. "I'm going to bed, you want to join me again." She said obviously wanting companionship from me.

"I'll stay up a little bit then I might join you." I tell her. She walks into the bedroom. "So she DOES like me!" I think, feeling quite happy but very tired.I lie down on the couch and pass out.

**A/N I have no idea what I should call the demons so please, if you review tell me what you think they should be called and thanks!**


	6. The beginning of the end

**Ok here's the new chapter and sorry for not posting the last 2 days, and the end of this chapter contains adult content so be warned if you don't want to read it **

I woke up the next morning feeling really fatigued but I knew I couldn't just lay around all day. I got up and stretched and remembered last night. "Should I ask her to be my girlfriend?" I wondered quietly. I know she likes me and I have been developing feelings for her but we just met. But in this world, either of us could be killed at anytime. I decide I will and see what she says. But I have an odd feeling, so I look outside through the window and notice it's raining outside. "Oh joy..." I whisper. Just as I say that cupa walks out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. I hear the shower turn on and realize what she's doing.

I hear the shower turn off and the door unlock. She walks out naked looking still half asleep until she sees me divert my attention. "OH...SHIT!" She screams running into the bedroom. I can't help but laugh. A couple minutes later she walks out wearing her clothes. "I'm sorry about that...I wasn't paying that much attention." She says. "Don't worry about it, anyway I have a question for you." I say. I look at her, she has a look of anticipation on her face. "Do you want...to be...my girlfriend?" I ask obviously very nervous. I look at her and she's not showing emotion on her face at all.

"YES!" She randomly screams out running to mt catching me in an embrace. Taken comepletly by surprise she knocks me down onto the couch. "Ah!" I yell from the impact. All she does about it is laugh. "I was beginning to think you didn't like me." She whispers into my ear. "You knew from the beginning didn't you...you're a sneaky one." I say. It gets a giggle from her.

"HELP!" we hear someone scream. I jump up and run outside. I quickly look around. I see a couple of people and run to help them. "Get in the house!" I yell over the rain. They nod and head that way. I hear growling and I draw my sword making a satisfying "_shink_" as I pull it out of it's scabbard. I look around for the monster that made that noise. "Jason! I need help!" I hear Cupa scream. " There's something out here!" I yell back. All I hear then is the door close. I see the eyes of the monster. I sprint towards it and I strike to find it's armor the same as the last one except this one has some type of goggles so I cant kill the same ways as the last one.

I jam my sword down on it's uncovered hand causing it to roar in pain. "It's over here!" I hear herobrines voice. "What the hell?" I whisper. Suddenly shower of arrows hit the monster and almost hit me but I roll out of the way just in time. Notch runs out with a large hammer and smashes it over the monsters head.

"Hello Jason!" He says to me in the battle. "Notch! Shut up and fight damnit!" Herobrine says quite loudly, "You can chat after the battle." I swing my sword across its face hitting it in the nose. It knocks me over. In a very dark voice that sends shivers up my spine it says " You die today...Hero." I lift my sword just as it smashes it's hand down on top of me forcing my sword through it's hand. "JASON!" I hear Cupa scream.

It pulls it's hand back off me leaving me disorientated but perfectly fine. I quickly get to feet to see Notch knock the monster on it's side. I rush and slice a large gap in it's stomach. And then I see why Notch and Herobrine were hunting this monster. It's wound instantly healed and left no scar. I hear Herobrine whisper "JASON! Hit it in the heart!" I nod and stab it where he instructed me. It let out a roar and I began to lose control. "AGH!" I scream as the marking on my arm started glowing. I stab again and toss my sword to my side after I know it's dead. I begin absorbing it's power. I see Notch and Herobrine holding Cupa back from me.

"He'll be fine!" I hear notch tell her. I drop to the ground and start going into convulsions. Herobrine runs to me. "Don't fight it!" He instructs me and I quit my fighting. The power begins to make a new mark on my skin. "AGH!" I scream as the pain increases.

I go unconscious from the pain except this time I don't appear in the aether. Instead I'm in a prison with a lot of people who all look malnourished and sad. I see men, women, and children. "What the hell?" I asked. I look down and see someone else's arms. "Were you caught on the outer badlands too?" Someone asked me. "No...I was just fighting one of those monstrosities, I killed it and woke up here..." I say.

"You're the hero!" He exclaims, "Don't tell others, they might turn you in for the reward." "I have a reward on my head?" I asked. "Yeah, fifty million emeralds, you are probably going to wake soon, take note of the coordinates, please rescue us Jason." He tells me. "I will." I say just as I pass out.

"JASON!" I hear Cupa shout just as I recieve a large bear hug from her. "We have to make a prison break." I say. "Jason, relax you just had the most violent absorbtion i've ever seen!" Herobrine says. "You've seen others?" I ask. "Yes, one other, about a thouasand years ago he went on the same quest only his team didn't get rid of the threat completely and now they are back trying to eradicate the human species and take over the world." He told me. "So I'm cleaning up someone else's mess?" I asked.

"Yes." He stated, "But you are going to destroy the threat." I didn't know how he knew this but I knew he was right. Why is he still here? I wonder quietly. "Don't you need to get back to the aether?" I asked him. "No, Notch wants me to help you here as an ally, although by the looks of it, you can easily handle yourself." He replied. "Jason, we have two new people, Alex and Ashley. Ashley is pregnant. Alex is the father and they are married." Cupa tells me. "Thank you for the rescue my friend." Alex says to me. " Don't worry about it, so you guys will need to wait until we can add a room." I tell him.

"Well it's night so I guess we should get to bed, I'll be back in a second with some blankets. We don't have anymore beds." I tell everyone. I walk into the bedroom, mine and Cupa's now I guess.I head to the chest and grab some blankets. I turn around and see Herobrine. "You truly are as selfless as Notch first guessed, all I wish to know is why? In your last life you didn't believe that me OR Notch really existed." He asked. "Becuase it's the human thing to do, you lose your humanity you aren't worthy of living." I explained. "I guess thats an answer good as any." He says. I take the blankets to the others and after they thank me I retire to the bedroom and find Cupa already in the bed. I crawl in beside her and wrap my arm around grabs my hand and hold it against her body.

"I didn't think love at first sight was real until I met you..." She whispered, "I'm glad you walked into my life..." "I am too." I told her. "I love you..." She whispered. Sleep overtook me and fell asleep as happy as ever.

I open my eyes and see the sunlight streaming through the window and I bury my face in Cupa's back and close my eyes trying to get back to sleep but I realize it's not going to happen. Cupa rolled over and met my gaze, and instead of a normal good morning she just gave me a kiss on lips. Except this time I kissed back.

"We should get up." She said "Yeah..." I replied. We both got up and walked out to see everyone else asleep. "Shh..." I whispered to Cupa. We walk outside. "I guess we should collect some wood for the new room." I said to her. So we set to cut down a couple trees and a few hours later we were done. We strarted to head back when I realized we we're near the prison. "Damn it... I just cant catch a break can I." I say aloud. "Cupa, go back to the house, I have something to take care of." "Be safe, Jason..." She said. "I will." I said as she took off.

I walk into the reception room. I look around and don't see anyone around. I walk into the hall and saw where the cells were. I walked over to the cell I saw in my dream, or was it a dream?

"J-jason?" The man who asked me to break him out asked. I ran over to the cell he was in. "R-run! They heard me talk to you...IT'S A TRAP!" He screamed as he exploded. I turned around and saw the demons coming towards me. I drew my sword just in time to cut one in half. Then they all rushed me. I stabbed one in the face and I felt my blade slide through his brain. I couldn't get the sword out. I look up at the rest of them all laughing at me. I probably look comepletely helpless right now.

I drew my bow just as one grabbed me by the throat. " Beg for your life, mortal." He said looking into my soul. "Never." I said. He tightened his death grip on my throat. He started laughing at my misery. " You will die here, human." He said with venom in his voice. I spit in his face. He punches me right in the nose breaking it in an instant. "AGH!" I shout in pain and surprise. " I look up tapping into the mysterious power I've obtained. He sees my white eyes. "Haha,you think that will save you?" He says. "Veni, vidi, vici bitch." I say taking note of how he doesn't know what I said. I kick him in the gut causing him to drop me. "I came, I saw, I conquered." I stay just as I kick his face in.

The rest grab holding my limbs tight so I can't escape. "Why does it seem you are always in some kind of fight when I'm near." I hear Herobrine say with a slight amount of amusement in his voice. He then ripped my sword out of the monsters head stabbing one of the four left through the heart. He then left it grabbing anothers head and snapping it's neck. The others run in fear leaving me on the ground. Herobrine only laughed as they ignited killing them both seemingly instantly.

"So this is where they've been hinding all this time huh?" He says. "I guess, I came here in a dream and found out about the reward." I reply as I yank my sword out the monsters body returning it to it's scabbard. I look at the door they came out of. "You bring any tnt?" I ask Herobrine. "You obviously don't know me very well." He says. "Hand me some and lets blow the shit out of this place." I said as he gives me a stack. We start placing the tnt around the building. "Jason get out of here, I want to see the explosion." He says. "Your'e a crazy bastard Heronbrine." I say leaving. "Notch says that a lot too." He replies.

Outside I run behind some stone and duck. I hear the explosion. I look at the crater left and see Herobrine walking towards me with a smug smile on his face. "Fun?" I ask him and he doesn't reply but he keeps walking towards the house so I decide to follow him.

Finally we see the house with a new room added on and a small basement window.

I walk in and the first thing ever said to me. " This is going to be happening alot with you isn't it, Jason?" Cupa says to me. "Probably, whats up with the basement?" I reply. "Herobrine needs a room too." Herobrine says. " Jason wonder's why Herobrine is talking in the third person." I reply trying to be a smart ass. He just chuckles. "So anything that needs to be done, becuase tomarrow is my birthday so I ain't doin' shit." I say. No one speaks up so I sit on the couch. "How old will you be?" Alex asks me. "Sixteen." I say . "AH well we will have to do something special for you then." Ashley replies.

"Well it's getting late, I better get to bed." I say. With a nod from Alex, he and Ashley head to thier room. "I need to speak with you." Herobrine whispers in my ear. "Hey Cupa, I'll be in there in a minute." I tell her. "Okay..." She says obviously very tired.

After she left Herobrine led me to his room and showed me something very important. " We are running out of time." He whispers urgently. "What?" I ask confused. "They have the armor! We have to strike before they figure out they can use it!" He says. "But that's suicide!" I yell. "Shhh..." He whispers, "I know but you have mine and Notch's favor and we WILL be there for the battle, and if we lose this, you,me, Cupa, all die." " No..." I say.

" Now get to bed, after tomarrow we have to move out. Get everything you want done before we leave." He tells me. "Okay..." I reply.

I head back up to my room and crawl in beside Cupa. I wrap my arm around her and remember the ring. I decided tomarrow I'm going to propose to her.

WARNING: ADULT CONTENT ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

I wake up in the morning remembering last night and what has to happen tomarrow. Cupa already got up and I smelt bacon, eggs and all sorts of other good things in the kitchen. I got and headed in realizing every one was waiting for me to get up. "Oh look, he lives!" Alex says brightly. "Do you want to give them the news or should I?" Herobrine asks. "I'll do it..." I say back grimly knowing that there will be great sacrifices. "What news?" Ashley asked me. I looked at Cupa and saw here face had gone dark.

"Tomarrow me and Herobrine will attack the demons in the heart of their. Notch will be with us and we will kill them or not come back." I say. I see tears forming in Cupa's eyes. Alex was just staring at me with his mouth open.

"I'm going too..." Alex said darkly. " Alex...no! We have a child!" Ashley said on the verge of tears. " Ashley...these things destroyed our city and now is a chance for me to help a friend and strike back against the blood thirsty beasts." He replied. " Alex, we do not need your help...stay with ashley." Herobrine tells him. I look at him and see sadness on his face.

"No you will take me with you or I will follow you from the shadows, I want to avenge mine and Ashley's parents. You will not stop me." He replies. "I'm going hunting." I tell everyone. "I'll come..." Cupa tells me. We head outside and I see a cow. I take my sword and walk up to the anima all kill it in a single hit. I notice something new on my sword. Wierd markings. "Veni, vidi, vici..." I whisper under my breath.

"Hey Cupa, c'mere." I shout. She walks slowly up to me and without notice grabs me in a hug. "Promise you'll come back to me after this is over..." She whispers to me. "I'll try my damn hardest..." I say still in her embrace. I notice Herobrine on the couch with his head in his hands. I never thought the mythical would be so affected by our sacrifices.

"Hey Cupa." I say to her breaking the embrace. I get down on one knee and pull the ring out. "Will you marry me?" I ask her. She stands still looking shocked. "Yes." She says. I stand up and put the ring on her finger. It fit perfectly. She pulls me in and gives me a large kiss. We end standing there in each other's arms. "We should finish hunting." I whisper to her. After we are done we bring two stacks of beef and a stack of porkchops home.

When we walk in we see Ashley in Alex's arms and she had obviously been crying all day. "We should get to bed for tomarrow." Herobrine announced. "Yeah..." I reply doubting I'd be able to get any sleep tonight. I walk into the bedroom and hear the door close then a zip. I turn around to Cupa holding her jacket closed.

**WARNING: ADULT CONTENT ALERT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! DO NOT READ IF EASILY OFFENDED! There I warned you.**

When she sees me looking at her she drops it. "I want you to take me, Jason." She whispers. She walks to me and all I can see is her breasts. I take off my shirt and kiss her with deep passion.I put my hand down her panties and start playing with her pussy. She moans into my mouth sticking her tongue past my lips. She reaches down and grabs my dick. She strokes it with her hand and now it's my turn to moan. She stops the kiss and crouches. She pulls my pants and boxers down at the same time revealing my now erect dick. She takes it into her mouth and starts pumping. It's not long before I cum in her mouth. I'm almost instantly hard again. She swallows and pushes me on the bed. She start licking her lips as she pulls down her panties. She straddles me and impales herself. She stops at her hymen and then with a final push she breaks through. She whimpers a little and then relaxes and starts sliding up and down. Its not long before we both cum. I fill her full of my cum. She then gives me a kiss before we get up and get dressed. We then lay down and pass out.


	7. The End

**A/N: the final chapter to this story, I'm sorry, I did want to make it longer but I'm getting a summer job and won't be able to write and I fear what I do write will be crap so please enjoy the chapter and reviews always help.**

I awake in the morning remembering my mission today. I get and and make sure Cupa was still sleeping and I grabbed my wepons off the table and headed into the main room where I found Herobrine, Not ch, and Alex all ready to go. "So he wakes?" I hear Notch say with a laugh trying to lighten the mood. "So any idea how many respawn points there are in this realm?" I ask. Alex gives me a funny a look. "Jason, this place isn't like your last home. You die here you simply cease all existence." Notch explains. I finally realize the realize the true consequences of the mission. "Oh...well... I guess we should get moving." I say.

Notch raises his hand and a few words I don't understand but within seconds we are somewhere in the nether. I look around and I see a large base and I realize, "Oh shit! They are a LOT bigger than I thought..." I say. "Time to attack. " Notch says.

We charge through the gates and we only see two demons which Notch and Herobrine easily take out in under a second. We look up and see the doors on the balcony opening. "So the heros have finally come to attempt to kill us off." Who I'm guessing the leader is says to us.

I draw my my bow and shoot at him and and barely miss him causing him to disappear with an order to kill us causing hundreds of the bastards to come out. "Jason! Go Kill him!" I hear Herobrine call out to me. I run into the building disappearing from sight and I see the masters quarters. I rush in just to see a door close. I felt something and turned around arrow nocked and the string pulled back. I see a monster running at me. I release the string and it hits him in the middle of the head.

I see the lever and open the door to the catacombs. I follow the hall down into a large room. "Crap." I hear him say, "I guess I will have to kill you in here won't I?" He says drawing his sword. I put my bow away and draw my own. He rushes me and swings which I parry. He swings again causing my to block but he still has his blade on top of me. " You can not win." He says to me. Just then I take note of his appearance. He looks human and only slightly bigger than me.

Thats when I realize I can easily kill him. I enter my attack state causing my eyes to turn white. He just laughs going into his causing his eyes to turn a dark black. Both of our blades turn into a shade of white and black respectively. I swing which he blocks causing sparks to fly in every direction. I swing again yet this time he dodges clipping me on the side.

I expected pain but none came so I continued to strike at him. I saw him swing but I managed to block and lock his sword tossing it away. He rolls near it picking it up ready to attack again. I hear the rest of my party run in just as strike on his leg. It breaks very easily.

"AGH!" He screams in pain. I walk up to him and prepare to kill him but he sticks his sword through one of my lungs. "Ah.."I say in shock as I fall back onto a pillar. I see Alex slice his head off. He runs to me. "Shit man..." He says. "Jason!" I hear Notch as he and Herobrine run to me. "Is...is he dead?" I ask in a whisper from the lack of air.

"Yes, my friend..." I hear Herobrines voice with sadness in his voice. Wait, sadness? I look at him and see tears forming in his eyes, which have revert to a blue and a green eye. "Hero...brine? You're heterocromic?" I ask. Notch looks at his brother and see his eyes back to normal. " What? My eyes are back to normal?" He asks. "AGH!" I scream as the burning starts to come. "Herobrine...promise me you'll take care of Cupa..." I whisper. "Yes..." He says.

My vision starts to go blurry and dark. "Go..." I whisper just as my body gives and last thing I see is a demon turnong into ash.

I then pass away knowing that I destroyed the evil which resided in this world.

one year later.

A young woman is walking towards a grave. She has a small child in the rain. She bends down in the rain and reads the grave. It says Jason on it and underneath in small writing, "Veni vidi vici". "Jason, this is your son. I named him Nick. I wish you were still here to be able to help raise him. I will never forget what you did for this world, for me." She says. She remembers when she got the news of his demise and how destroyed she had been from it. She starts walking back to a car. She puts Nick in the back and climbs in to the passenger seat. " He really loved you, you know." A man in the driver seat says as they start to drive off and head home. "I know James... I still just can't believe he died." She replied. "Cupa, he wanted to finish this and he did, he just gave me the responsibility to take care of you." He says.

He grabs her hand and she grabs his and they lock eyes, her green and his blue and green. "Promise you'll never leave me." She whispers. "I promise." He replies quietly. He leans to kiss her and she kisses back.

Epilogue

About the same time as Jason's son being born Ashley gave birth to young Elizebeth. The two families still live in the same home even though it's now in the center of a large town dedicated to Jason for ending this terror. Every one in the town pays thier respect to the monument of Jason and Notch comes to the town once a month to pay his. Herobrine, moved by the human's compassion, had regained his own humanity causing his eyes to revert to thier original state. He changed his name to James and now stays with Cupa to honor Jason's lat request. Alex and Herobrine had moved Jason's body to the town for a proper burial with the sword and bow in his casket. The two families expect to unite the families with thier children.

"Veni, Vidi, Vici, I came, I saw, I conquered."


End file.
